happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 6: The Ballad of Cliff Wolfsworth
A few miles north of Emperor Land, there was a large, dark ice fortress called Wolfsworth Manor. In a dark, room, a tall, slender Arctic Fox was writing on a thin block of ice, the last of two hundred to be exact. "Ah, yes. With my useless sister away I have had plenty of time to finish my memoirs" he said in a high class English accent. And with that he placed his pages together and displayed them on the mantel piece. "Now all I need is a title. Maybe, There and back again, no, no no. Or, maybe, Lord of the Fox, no, no. Wait. By Jove, I've got it." And he quickly grabbed a sharp icicle and carved onto the front of the book "The Ballad of Clifford Wolfsworth." "Now that is a jolly good title. The inspirational story of a lowly Fox from the North Pole who- "Mr Wolfsworth. Mr Woods is here to see you" came the Scandinavian voice of a tufted puffin with a bow tie around his neck. "Ah, yes. Excellent. Send him in at once, Finlay." "Oh, yes Master. And will there be anything else?" "That will be all, thank you, Finlay. Your shift has just ended. Give my regards to your wife Barbara and your son... Sam, is it?" "Well, Sven. Actually sir." "Very well. Goodnight Finlay. Now then, Mr Woods" he said to a timid adelie penguin. Around this penguin's neck was a foreign seashell. "Did you find something that's helpful and useful to me for once." "Well, um, senor, I found a secret entrance to the Emperor Land fish supply." "Ah, yes. Fantastic. And what did you steal. Trout, Clownfish, is it Icelandic Cod, oh tell me you found Icelandic Cod, just TELL ME." "Um, I found Icelandic Cod." "Oh, joy to the world." "Well I actually didn't steal any fish." Hearing these words made Cliff stop in the tracks of his celebrations. He then clicked his fingers, summoning his two pet leopard seals. Woods saw this and begged on his knees for his life. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. Por favor, señor, le ruego que me sobra. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad y no voy a fallar. Oh, por favor, señor Wolfsworth si muero, quién cuidará de mi hijo Ramón. Soy todo lo que tiene, por favor. Lo haré hasta que el jefe, te lo prometo! Abre tu corazón, señor. Estoy orando para usted!" "Sorry old boy, but you are of no use to me anymore" Cliff said coldly. "This business is kind of like an omelette. And you know, you just can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs". And with that, Cliff picked up Woods by the collar and threw him screaming into the pit of Leopard Seals, who were quick to tear him apart. "Such a disappointment" Cliff said as he wiped the drool from his lips that were previously slobbering with his thoughts of Icelandic Cod. "Oh and Finlay, before you go, send a messenger to Adelie Land to tell Woods' son of his father's little 'fatal accident'. Oh, he will be so upset." "Oh, yes, Master" Finlay said nervously before he went to spread the news. Next chapter: The Golden Skua Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions